five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Erza Scarlet
'Introduction' Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Wizard and the strongest woman in the Fairy Tail Guild. She was briefly the 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail before Makarov Dreyar returned to become the 8th. She is also a member of Team Natsu and is one of the main female protagonists of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. She is currently a captain in the 5th Division. 'Personality' Erza is a very strict person and often pointing out faults in her guild mates causing most of them to apologize immediately in fear of angering her. She can be described as someone who can be your best friend or worst enemy, She also takes immense pride in being a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and will seek justice or punish anyone disrespects or harms any of her guild mates or friends. Erza is quite brave in the face of danger and is almost always the first of her guild mates to take action. She also holds no ill will to people whose abilities can be considered as dangerous or horrible pasts such when she told Naruto Uzumaki that she didn't care about him being Jinchuuriki and considers him a friend. Erza is also quite over passionate to a degree that she come off as being over dramatic about certain things. She also a taste for fashion and cute things and has a taste for sweets with her favorite dessert being strawberry cake. On she can be rude as she Trafalgar D. Water Law's cake when he didn't eat it. Erza also has very little modesty with her armors being revealing and skimpy. She has a taste for sexy and revealing clothes. She also has no problem with men or at least men she that considers her friends minus Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki seeing her naked and even on occasions claimed to have bathed with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster when they were kids. However, she was shocked when Ichigo Kurosaki asked her to cover up, due to her revealing armor and claiming it was distracting, commenting no one has ever called out on how revealing her armor is. Erza is also slightly perverted having read homosexual novels before and is a fan jiraya's books. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Erza was conceived around 400 years ago by Irene Belserion the Queen of Dragnof and the General from a foreign country. However, as a side effect, her mother having learned Dragon Slayers Magic soon became Dragon and went rampage, Destroying her country and killing her husband, who had turned on against her. She was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref Dragneel. Her mother though was still initially expressed her lack of care at the fact that she was still physiologically a Dragon, but was eventually struck with insanity when the physical sensations and consequences of being a Dragon carried over. Sad, Irene stated that she only wanted to give birth to her child as a human, but soon became deluded with the idea that if she could enchant herself unto her unborn child and give birth, she would have a human body again. Irene tried and failed, she soon abandoned by her due her her fear that she would someday hurt her due her growing insanity. She left her as a baby on the doorstep of orphanage at Rosemary Village. Years Erza's village was attack by Cultists who followed Zeref. Erza managed to save a fellow villager Kagura Mikazuchi in crate. However sadly she was not so lucky and was soon captured and taken to the Tower of Heaven as a slave a large tower being built by the cult in order to resurrect Zeref of the coast of Caelum. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children from other parts of Ishgar. She eventfully made friends with Jellal Fernades, Millianna, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Sho. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza," so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Erza also bonded with a fellow slave and an Elderly wizard form the Fairy Tail Guild . One day in X776, Sho came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref (When it was actually the work of a younger Ultear Milkovich under Hades's orders), and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and she was acting distant from the other members. After Gray Fullbuster, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned her about it as a result she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyar brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. Erza then spent the rest of her childhood training and hanging Gray and Natsu Dragneel who she saw as siblings. She also had a fierce rivalry with Mirajane Strauss. When she was 15 years old Erza took the S-Class Trials and was promoted to an S-Class Wizard becoming the youngest known one in recorded history. A year before meeting Lucy Heartfillia she encountered a girl in under the alias of Mulan Rouge(Who later be known as Bisca Connell posing as a wizard from Fairy Tail. Outraged by the thought, the red-headed Mage stormed into the dessert shop and confronted the phony, thrusting a large blade through the table where she was lounging. Bisca responded by snatching her panties and fleeing the scene, only to be punched through a wall and into the pool hall by the rampaging Erza. She attempted to retaliate against her attacker with a series of gunshots, only for Erza to deflect them with a few swings of her sword. Bisca accepted defeat and begged for mercy on the grounds that she was only trying to help her pet mouse Sunny and buy food, but was met with another beating from Erza, who refused to allow anyone to disgrace the name of her guild. The S-Class Mage seemingly accepted Bisca's apology before inviting her to join Fairy Tail if she needed a legitimate way to find work. As she watched Erza leave the scene, Bisca asked the redhead for her name, and, upon hearing it, concluded that Erza was a truly cool person. After casting aside the alias of Mulan Rouge, Bisca joined Fairy Tail. About a year so later Erza was on mission which the extermination of monster that didn't survive it's encounter with her. As thanks the locals decorated one of the monster's claws for her and gave as trophy. On her way home she stop by a local bar were she heard that the Dark Guild Esisanwald was planning something big. After returning to the Guild she took the opportunity to point out the faults in her guild mates. She then got down to business and asked Natsu Dragneel and Gray to accompany her on mission. The next day at the train station, she meets up with them including Lucy Heartfillia who agreed to ome along in case Natsu and Gray start fighting. On the train to Onibus she explains the contents of the mission to them. Minus Natsu who she knocked Erza to ease his motion sickness. They are so caught up with their discussion that they accidentally leave Natsu on the train, prompting Erza to temporarily stop the train via its emergency stop signal and chase after him on a borrowed Magic Vehicle. After catching up with Natsu, they find out Kageyama a member of Esisanwald. After Erza scolds for not stopping him, he says saw him holding a skull shaped flute. Which Lucy recognizes as the power as the dark magic Lullaby that kills anyone who listens to its music. After that they all start rushing to nearby city of Oshibana, where they find Eisenwald waiting for them inside the local train station. Before escaping with the Lullaby, Erigor claims to use the Lullaby to kill everyone in the city. She sends Natsu and Grayy after while she and Lucy handle the Esainwald members. In complete one-sided battle defeats majority of them single handily. After the fight she sends Lucy after the others. Having used majority of her magic power in the fight and using the Magic Vehicle at full speed she starts to feel a little exhausted. she goes outside to evacuate the citizens gathered around the station. However, Erigor reappears and casts a Wind Wall around the station, trapping Erza inside. Afterwards she integrates the defeated Esianwald members and realizes that Eisenwald's true target is Clover Town, where Makarov and the other guild masters have gathered. Remembering Kageyama's power to dispel Magic, she and Gray find Kageyama after he is defeated by Natsu and demands that he lift the Wind Wall, but he is stabbed in the back by fellow Eisenwald member Karacka to keep him quiet. As luck would Lucy had just received a new celestial spirit key from Happy by name of Virgo the Maiden who she summons to burrow under the ground to by pass the wind wall. Natsu brings Kageyama, not wanting him to die. Natsu sets out to fight Erigor while Erza and the others chase after him on another Magic Four-Wheeler with Kageyama in tow, 'Five World Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' 'Five World Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Tenrou Arc 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' Relationships Family Irene Belserion Irene is Erza mother, however Erza is unaware of her existence and Irene is unaware that Erza is still alive, as Irene abandoned Erza shortly after her birth. However, before Erza was born Irene was very material towards her, as she even halted her child birth, while she was being imprisoned and tortured, with her magic for three years. However after being turned into a dragon, and being cursed with physiologically a Dragon, which means she couldn't eat or sleep, she eventually drove into a state of madness and desperation she decided to enchant herself onto Erza after she were to born, slowly beginning to lose her material love. However after she was born, Irene couldn't muster the willpower to enchant herself onto Erza, so she decided to leave her in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. 'Fairy Tail' As an S-Class wizard of the guild Erza holds a great deal of loyalty, respect and pride in it. She also values every single member of the guild and is willing to great lengths to protect them. Because of her rank she has a certain amount of leadership in the guild that is second only to her Guild Master. She is also regarded as the strongest woman the in guild 'Alliance' As a Captain in the Alliance has great loyalty to Alliance as whole seeing every member as a honorary member of her guild. As a captain her skills are highly valued in the Alliance. 'Acts Of Order' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Naruto Uzumaki' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Erza first met Ichigo during the Five World Summmit at Chitsujo Palace and during the attack she commented that his Spiritual engry was immense and would be enough for him to be recognized as one of The 10 Wizard Saints in her world. Though, when Ichigo went and attacked Kaku without a plan, she thought it was a bit reckless. They met again when the during the battle of the Anemones Plains and prevented Kimimaro Kaguya from attacking him further while he and Naruto Uzumaki faced Bartholomew Kuma. While he was thankful he then asked with blush on his face if she could a less revealing armor on, which shocked her as no one ever complained about her revealing her armor was before. He also blush's again when she mentioned how she bathe with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster when they were kids. During the battle of Nirvana she willing to help him fight Naruto Uzumaki despite herself being outmatched, She has great care for the act. '5th Division' 'Jellal Fernades' 'Lucy Heartfillia' 'TenTen' Like the rest of Fairy Tail, she sees Tenten and the rest of the Alliance as honorary members of Fairy Tail. Likewise, after Tenten defeated Sugarboy, she caught her just before she fell, and praised her for her victory. '1st Division' 'Sakura Haruno' Erza first encountered Sakura during the attack on the Five World Summit. She came to her aid , Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy aid during the battle with the two atakasuki member Sasori and Deidara. She stunned the latter by able to defeat Sasori with ease and little injury. Erza and Sakura encountered again after the battle of Anemones Plains. She stoped Sakura from punishing Naruto from acting childish and got into glaring contest about morals. Sakura also blushed when Erza mentioned now she used to bathe with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. 'Roronoa Zoro' Though she hadn't not met him before the battle of Anemones Plains she was quick to defend him from Tashagi insults and like everyone else in the alliance she considers him honorary member of the Guild . Zoro in turn considers her as strong as him and Kenpachi Zaraki in the way he talked about her when he was talking to Kagura Mikazuchi. 'Coalition' 'Red Willow Coalition Unit' 'Tashagi' Erza first encountered Tashigi during the battle at Lake willow. Taking an interest in Tashigi's personal beliefs, Erza was quick to lecture Tashigi on her warped view of justice, trying to reason with her. Ultimately, Tashigi refused to relent in her beliefs and was cut down by Erza as a result. Also at one point during she glared furiously at her when she commented if Naruto was even human. 'Smoker' 'World Government' Due the way their actions and allowing slavery in their world, Erza like Majority of the Alliance detests the World Government. This due her past as a slave at the tower of heaven. But she also believes that they are arrogant as well. In turn the World Government gave deemed her a big threat enough to give a bounty of 500 Million Berries. 'Powers and Abilities' Before the war Erza has fought and won a great many battles. At the age 15 she was the youngest ever to pass her guilds S-Class Trial and youngest known wizard to become one. She was able to defeat fight on par with one of the The 10 Wizard Saints Jose Porla during the Guild war with Phantom Lord. She was also able to fight on par with Jellal Fernades who was also one at the time as well, She was able to defeat renowned Assassin from Death Head Caucus Ikaruga, She was able to defeat wizards from three strongest Dark Guilds in Ishgar. Macbeth from Oración Seis, Azuma from Grimore Heart and Kyouka from Tartoros. During the Grand Magic Games she was able to defeat 100 Monsters by herself and fight on par with Kagura Mikazuchi who is consider Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard and defeat Minerva Orland on three different occasions. This was all enough that she was made a captain in the 5th Division and nearly made a commander of the said Division. As an S-Class Wizard and the strongest woman in a guild as powerful as Fairy Tail, Erza is an incredibly powerful individual. She is famed far and wide as the great Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. She is strong enough that she was able to defeat S-Rank Missing-Nin Sasori with little injure and even destroyed his strongest puppet the 3rd Kazekage in one hit. Later, during the war, she defeated Marine Captain Tashigi, a woman capable of surviving in the dangerous New World with ease. Then, during the Anemones Plains Arc, she fought evenly with Kimimaro, who had been able to fight evenly with Ichigo Kurosaki, albeit with the help of Zancrow and later Bartholomew Kuma. Shinji also commented her on being one of the few people in the 5th Division that is capable of fighting Aizen (although Shinji, stated that's if Aizen didn't regain his Zanpakuto). Her skills had lead to be named co-captain of the The Shatter Squad During the attack Nirvana when went rescue Rocker from a room that seals of ones Magic. Despite her Magic being sealed she was still able save him with ease and injury from the swarms of Mindless Arrancar with just her sword skills alone. The World Government consider her huge threat enough to place a bounty 500 Million berries on her. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in colour. He magic is similar to her mother Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12. Requip The Knight (換装 Kansō): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. This Magic allows Erza to store weapons, Items, Clothes and Armors in a small pocket dimension. On which she can summon and swap to use in combat. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword wizard known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore and Ishgar, earning her the epithet "Titania. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. 'Armors' Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances *'Sword Reequipping': Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *'Blumenblatt' (天輪・繚乱の剣ブルーメンブラット Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she Requipped into the enemy at the same time. *'Circle Sword' (天輪・循環の剣サークルソード Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *'Trinity Sword'(天輪・三位の剣トリニティソード Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *'Pentagram Sword' (天輪・五芒星の剣ペンタグラムソード Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. *'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances *'Increased Offense': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. *'Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃 Kureha: Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. *'Flame Resistance': his armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot fire Giant Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): This is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the De-Malevo-Lance, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor. *'Enhanced Strength': This armor increases Erza's strength in the form of her throwing power. It was first used when Erza threw her spear at the "moon" above Galuna Island Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. *'Immense Defense': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking into process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members *'Adamantine Barrier': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly, although only for short distances Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors, before her fight with Ikaruga she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." Its true power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga Clear Heart Clothing (清心の衣 Seishin no Koromo): The Clear Heart Clothing is described by Erza as just normal clothes without any special properties. As her armors represented the walls around her heart, donning these clothes represented Erza opening her heart and breaking down the walls she'd built up to protect herself. While in this outfit, she discards defense, instead focusing primarily on offense. Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. *'Lighting resistance': This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi): This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. *'Immense Speed': This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion. She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. *'Sonic Claw' (飛翔・音速の爪ソニッククロウ Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza’s waist on the back and the sides. *'Elastic Properties': This armor has incredible elasticity, something which prevented Midnight’s Reflector Magic from securely binding Erza or strangling her using it. Morning Star Armor(明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. *'Photon Slicer' (明星・光粒子の剣フォトンスライサー Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. Armadura Fairy (妖精の鎧アルマデュラ・フェアリー Arumadura Fearī): The strongest armor as declared by her counterpart Erza Knightwalker. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It’s a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. *'Fairy Burst' (フェアリー・バースト Fearī Bāsuto): Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. This attack was strong enough to break Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, shattering an entire island in the process. Sea Empress Armor (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza’s breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza’s exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard. *'Water Resistance': According to Lisanna, this armor nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand Juvia's water attacks easily *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools against her opponent Nakagami Armor(天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi): A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center This armor strong enough to destroy Sasori's puppet of the Third Kazekage in one Strike. *'Nakagami Starlight' (中一神・星彩 Nakagami Seisai) : While in this armor Erza uses the Halberd and thrusts it towards the opponent the weapon with brute force cutting the space before them. Piercing Armor: A set of armor Erza equipped into to pierce Kyôka through Cube. This set consists of a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. Each pauldron dons the Fairy Tail emblem and her leg plates are designed decoratively. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. It is unknown if this armor has any additional abilities that are independent from the weapon. *'Piercing': This armor comes equipped with a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over its vamplate and has shown the capability to pierce and penetrate an opponent through a mass as large as a fortress. Wingblade Armor: This armor takes form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity *'Blade Wings': The outfit comes equipped with wings, apparently made of swords, that can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the aforementioned swords can be also easily summoned and used for offensive purposes Wind God Armor (風神の鎧 Fūjin no Yoroi): This armor takes the form of a tribal-type robe that covers the wearer's upper body in a waist coat-like garb. The neckline is topped with fur along with a dark streak underneath said fur, with short hanging sleeves that end with a triangular pattern along the hem. A fur lined sash that sits beneath the wearer's bust and above the bust keeps the garb tied up and the ends of the coat fanned out by the wearer's thighs. Along the user's forearms are white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consists of a pair of dark pants and light, shin high boots where the tongue is flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor is completed with a pair of wings that sit either side of the wearer's head and with the wearer's hair tied into a low ponytail. *'Wind Manipulation': This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind strong enough to blow away the sand conjured by Ajeel Ramal. Artificial Eye: Erza lost her right eye after she was punished from trying to escape the Tower of Heaven as a kid. When she did escape and eventually joined the Fairy Tai guild her right eye was replaced by Porlyuscia who created an Artificial Eye for her the only difference is that she can't cry through it but because of it's not her real eye and she is Immune to Illusions and Stone Eye Magic. Immense Strength: '''In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Erza possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage. She was also able to send Midnight flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings '''Immense Durability: '''Erza has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: with the aid of her Adamantine Armor, she was able to take the brunt of the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter on herself, and then go on to easily defeat Aria, an S-Class Mage, and stand up against Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, after receiving only a very brief amount of time for rest. While clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she was capable of taking on the counter effect of 200 Lacrimaorbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace even though the effect of one of the orbs is enough to endanger someone's life. and she was also able to survive the highly-damaging Terra Clamare twice, and still manage to continue to fight and defeat Azuma. When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Erza's "Second Origin", Erza showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain. In addition, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erza was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, including one which was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it. Despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people, including quite a few powerful Mages. Erza was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage.Erza has great amount of durability having survived feats and pain that most wizards cannot. She survived tremendous amounts of torture from Kyouka's Sensation curse which makes the body more sensitive to attacks she was also able to still fight after having all five her senses temporally stolen from her during their battle she was able survive explosions from Azuma's Tree Arc. Survive When Ultear opened her Second Origin she showed no signs of pain unlike her teammates. '''Immense Reflexes: Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand. She was also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandes, and when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease. When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a side jump. 'Swordsmanship' Erza is a master swordswoman and know various swords style, one sword style two style, etc and even effectively was able to employ her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe and capable of slicing through meatl. She was even able to use her sword skills in defeating several Arrancar without the use of her magic, which had been sealed off in the room she was in. 'Trivia' * In Q.A ND commented that Erza Scarlet was the strongest of main female protagonists form the four animes: ** In order: Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inuoe * Erza's Japanese VA is Sayaka Ohara, who also voices Masaki Kurosaki in Bleach. * Erza's English VA is Colleen Clinkenbeard, who also voices Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Momo Yaoyorozu in My Hero Academia, Charlotte Rosary in Black Clover and Jinn in Rwby. Category:5th Division Category:Captain Category:Alliance Category:Fairy Tail Category:WIzard Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Guild Master Category:Former Slave Category:Team Natsu Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordswomen Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Self-Taught Category:In-love Category:5th Fleet Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Wizard Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Holder Magic User Category:Telekinesis Category:Wizard World